1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a comprehensive system for treating radioactive waste, including the stages of condensation of radioactive waste in the form of slurry which is discharged in a large quantity from an atomic plant, drying the condensate, and melting and solidifying the dried material, and more particularly to a comprehensive system for treating radioactive waste including up to a stage of feeding dried waste to a hopper of a melter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have already been proposed a number of methods for treating radioactive waste of slurry form containing radioactive components like primary cooling water of an atomic pile including Japanese Laid-open Patent Specification No. 17572/78, in which it has been considered to be advantageous from the stand point of economical disposal of the radioactive waste to store the same after sedimental collection, drying, melting and solidification of the radioactive component.
However, at the present stage of the art, no apparatus has been developed which can effectively put into practice the above-mentioned methods.